From WO 2005/093203 A1 an automatic cleaning device for drill rods is known. This device has a housing with an upper entry opening. Through the upper entry opening vertically arranged drill rod elements can be inserted from above with a lower connecting section into the housing of the washing device. On insertion an actuating plate is pressed downwards, whereby the washing means and in particular washing nozzles are put into operation.
This known automatic washing means requires a reliable control depending on the length of the drill rod element. When using drill rod elements of greater length there is a risk that these hit the bottom of the housing which can lead to damage on the device or the drill rod element.